No Concussions, Just Confessions
by savegalkissy
Summary: Oneshot! Alfred ends up in the hospital after doing something stupid, and he hopes no one from school will see him. He sees someone else in for a stupid reason as well, and a sweet confession is shared! USUK


Alfred was at the hospital. And he was at the hospital for the stupidest reason. His brother, Matthew, and he had decided to mud up the little hill in their backyard, and try to sled down it, in the middle of summer. They were a couple of 19 year olds, but they acted like they were 8. So, as it went, Alfred went sliding across the yard, and into a tree, breaking his wrist in the process. So, now, he was waiting in the ER with Matthew, and boy, he was a mess. Muddied, in his superhero swim shorts, with twigs in his hair. A nurse had given him a splint, but the doctors were busy. Remarkably, he didn't feel pain. But that was most likely because the numbing sensation of embarrassment was helping him out. On the bright side, his crush, Arthur wasn't here, and man he would die if that brit, who he called affectionately "little shit" was able to see him like he was now.

Arthur was a cynical smartass, but the best worker in school, and probably the one student with the most sense Alfred had met. And when you got past his (not very thick) asshole exterior, he was a sweet-heart. But god, he knew he would make some sort of remark right now. It would actually help Alfred feel better, though. Arthur would never try to do something as stupid as this, not at all, but he could make the situation a bit funnier with a stupid comment. And then someone else came into the ER. Alfie didn't look up, until his brother nudged him. He glanced at Matthew's face. Mattie gestured with his eyes, and Alfred looked to the door. And there he was. Arthur Kirkland, with blood running down from his nose, hair a mess, one eye swollen. Most noticeably was a slash across his arm, nothing too major looking. He sat down across the way, getting odd looks, but he wasn't too out of place.

Alfred looked at Matthew, and then back at Arthur, before getting a stupid grin plastered on his face. He slowly moved, jumping down from seat to seat, until he was right next to Arthur. When the man finally looked up, he was face to face with grinning Alfred, and nearly jumped out of his chair. Shit. "So what stupid thing did you do, Artie?"  
Arthur jumped up and swung to see Alfred, standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Alfred, what the fucking shit!" He said, nearly falling back. "What the fuck are you here for-" He looked down to see the other in nothing but swim trunks, and muddied. "What stupid shit did _you_ do?" He asked, acting mean and tough. Inside, Arthur was honestly mortified. He didn't want Alfred, of all people to see him, after doing something incredibly stupid like this.

"I'm not telling until you tell!" Alfred said, poking him in the arm, making Arthur wince.  
"You're a piece of shit, Alfred." He said, his voice not entirely harsh. He knew he couldn't hide it though. Better to get the truth out, instead of having Alfred try and come up with a ridiculous story with his over-active imagination. By the end, however, Alfred was a giggling mess, and couldn't help but laugh. Arthur's cheeks were red in embarrassment.

So, what massively dumb thing did Arthur do?  
Arthur and his brothers, being the nerds of all things fantasy they were, had found a trunk of old antique swords. Which turned out to be sharp. And this set of brothers, plus swords, and play fighting, of course, ended up in nearly murder. Thankfully, it was contained to Arthur and his other brother, who had sadly won with a punch to the face and a slash to the arm. But Arthur was able to cut his shirt, so he felt like he had won.

"Looks like both our brothers are to blame for our probs, today!" Alfred said, giving Arthur a light punch in his other arm. Matthew gave an offended face.  
"Oh, piss off. You were the one with the idea!" He said, and crossed his arms.  
"But what was the idea?" Arthur asked, looking at Alfred, who suddenly went sheepish.  
"Oh, uhm… We sorta decided to go sledding. In summer."  
"You're both idiots, I can't believe-" Alfred interrupted Arthur, and crossed his arms. "Sword fighting with actual swords." He said, and Arthur went quiet. Then, he gave a sweet little pout, chuckling, and huffed, still blushing.  
"Well, I didn't break my bloody wrist." Alfred poked his cheek. He could see through him like a piece of glass.

"You're just upset because I finally caught ya doing something stupid!" He said, "But ya know, I'm not gonna tell anyone, as long as you don't tell anyone about my little… sledding accident, okay?" He asked, and nudged his arm. "But I'm going to rub this in your face for eeeever!" Arthur shook his head.  
"Fine, you ass."  
"Aw, come on, ya lil shit, you know you love me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, Alfred always used that line. Well, it was true, but he hated it because he didn't think Alfred felt the same. Well, maybe he should just get it out now. Alfred would think it's a joke, maybe, or he could take it serious…  
"Well, maybe I do." Alfred froze, and glanced at Arthur, examining his face a moment, before starting to speak. "You do? I mean, do you-" he was interrupted when his doctor finally came over. "Oh, uhm, see you later, Art."

Alfred got up from his seat, and was going to go, before Arthur grabbed his arm. Of course, if he let Alfred leave, he would just think it was a joke. But he saw that surprised look, and knew he had to finalize it. "Arthur, what? This isn't the time…" he said, quickly. But Arthur quickly said back, "Just want you to know, quickly…" he blushed some. "I do I love you. So stop saying that like I don't." Alfred turned red.  
"This is not the time!" And he hurried away with the doctor.

But Arthur knew. That blush, and that rushing. Alfred liked him back! He nearly forgot about his injuries, until the receptionist finally called for him to come up. Seems things would be a bit different, with a bit of bribery and some romance under their hands.


End file.
